shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spider
The Spider is the tenth episode of Series 4 of Shaun the Sheep. Synopsis Bitzer's antics are rudely disturbed by a persistent insect. Plot This episode begins with The Farmer packing things on his truck. The farmer drives his land rover to deliver them to another house. Bitzer is left in the house and is charged to have a loo bath and hands the things he needed. At the barn, the flock and Shaun are watching a movie, they are scared against it when they used their 3D glasses. The sound appears and they are scared again. However, Shaun goes to the farmhouse to see Bitzer inside. He says that there's a spider, and Shaun should attack the spider to start the bath. Bitzer opens the tub plug and sees the spider again. Before Shaun can get down, Bitzer runs from the stairs to hide. Shaun enters the bathroom to wash the spider from the sink, but the spider still gets out from the inside sink. Shaun puts the spider from the inside sink again but still escapes. He blows the spider, then puts the bathroom things and puts the spider inside the sink. The spider escapes from the toilet and Shaun flushes the toilet, washing the spider from the sink. After Bitzer drinks tea, he starts to wash the teapot, but the spider appears, scaring Bitzer. Bitzer tries to swat the spider, but the spider was not killed, as Shaun sees this, an emerged Bitzer bursts from the door, hiding from the storage room. Shaun starts to seek mayhem and puts the spider from the pipe. The spider was washed by the pipe just from the farmhouse akin to the barn. The spider appears above Shirley, and they signaled the spider to get away. The spider then lands on Shirley's hand and will notice it. The scene cuts from the barn outside and the flock are screaming in fear because of the spider in Shirley's hand. Shaun and Bitzer came to the barn and saw the flock which are like a tower. Bitzer joins and tries to get at the top and the flock fell down. The flock noticed the spider in Bitzer's nose and Bitzer tries to swat it 3 times but glanced at the spatula. Shaun asks the flock as if they can get out. The flock ran and Shirley stops to avoid the spider and the flock were bounced from the window, except for Bitzer and Timmy. The flock hits Shaun, where his head is hurt. The flock hid so Shaun can swat the spider. The flock noticed the swat and Shaun appears from the outside. They noticed the swatted spider and cheered for Shaun. After that, Bitzer is about to have a loo bath, but the farmer is taking a bath and Shaun is taking the spider back. Characters Shaun Bitzer Shirley Timmy The Flock The Farmer The Spider (character) Timmy's Mother Trivia * The spider (the black one which Bitzer is scared) resembles a tarantula. * This spider can't be killed when swatted by Bitzer, but at the end, Shaun swatted it. * This is the time where Bitzer is seen without his hat on. * Spider swatting is common around the world, as this thing can be seen in United States and in Australia. Continuity * The spider made its first appearance, but is a different spider, seen at the eleventh episode of Series 4, The Looney Tic. Goofs/Errors * As Bitzer opens the plug and the spider appears, Bitzer's hat is not seen at the episode again. * If you see Bitzer swatting the spider 3 times, he swats it 2 times instead of 3. Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes